Scott's Motivational Speech
by LycoX
Summary: Scott's feeling inspired by Derek's words and decides to try his own hand at a motivational speech. (Takes place during Monstrous)


**Scott's Motivational Speech**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. I thought of this recently and I thought it would be cool to have Scott do a motivational speech of his own after hearing Derek's during the big fight scene with the assassins in season 4's Monstrous episode while Stiles and Malia are looking to terminate the contracts. Though there is a twist as someone's watching in on the whole thing with miniature cameras and allowing for everybody else to watch.**

 **Also features Alive!Allison cause she was smart to wear some protection during the fight with the Oni. Ethan never left and Isaac is still definitely around and he and Allison are happy fluffy bunnies with one another. And I'm honestly a little nervous about this one but hopefully you guys like it.**

* * *

Scott stood there after hearing Derek's motivational speech and he couldn't deny that he was feeling inspired as Hell right now after that. Little did he or the others in the building know that they were being spied on by a guy with too much time on his hands that liked to broadcast certain things to people just cause he could thanks to his genius brain. "Independence, Freedom, and the Right to Live..." Muttered the Alpha and capturing everyone's attention in the process.

Realizing he had their attention, he cleared his throat and kept going. "Those words, they have a new meaning for us now. And its all become clear as day since our names got placed on to the Deadpool and assassins started coming after us because someone wants us dead and are willing to pay a lot of money for it. And that? That just doesn't sit well with me at all and I doubt it does any of you as well."

He got nods from everyone present, Hell even Allison's father was agreeing with that considering his family's connections with quite a few Beacon Hills residents. Scott's words had made many of those watching from their tvs and whatnot wondering who the Hell would want to send assassins after a bunch of teenagers! It was just mind blowingly heart breaking and FBI agent Rafael McCall was definitely not a happy camper about his son's life being in danger! "We've been on the defensive against these killers, fighting back when we could. We've lost a number of people because these killers were looking to make money from our deaths. And that sickens me more then I care to admit since it shows just how cruel some people are in this world!"

Those like the Calaveras, Chris Argent, Kira's parents, and Agent McCall knew full well in just how true that was. "But today? Today is the day that WE fight back. Today is the day we come out of the shadows and show these guys along with anyone else who wants to hurt us that we will not go quietly into the night, but instead roar loudly with pride until our final breaths! Today is our Independence Day and while we sure as Hell didn't start this sick game, WE'RE DAMN WELL GONNA FINISH IT!" Roared out Scott and shifting to his Wolf form and freaking out more then one person in the process that had been watching. Though Coach Finstock was excited as Hell that one of his was obviously getting inspiration from him when it came to speeches!

Roars of agreement could be heard as well and everyone was itching to show these murderous bastards just what they thought of them for wanting to kill them for being a member of the Supernatural world! "Our message here today will show those in the future on why its a bad idea to even think about trying to kill us all." And boy would he be right on the money about that!

A noise then could be heard and Kira stepped up next to Scott with her sword at the ready. "Their here." Scott said and along with everyone else willing to battle, got themselves ready for one Hell of a fight.

What followed afterwards would be one Hell of a shocking sight as teenagers and adults fought valiantly for their lives against those that wanted to kill them to earn cash. Those that knew Scott and his friends would definitely see them all in a far different light after the events they all got to watch and it would leave more then one person with questions about just what exactly was real and what wasn't when it came to things like Fantasy and Sci-Fi as the Supernatural wasn't exactly on their minds at that point in time. Araya Calavera was wishing she and hers was there at the battle so that she could show these money hungry fools a thing or two as only a Calavera could. She hoped however that there would be an occasion in the future that would allow itself for such a thing. Witnessing Scott's bloodlust was a thing to behold and even terrifying for many.

But amazingly enough, he somehow managed to come back to his senses and the more animalistic nature he was adapting vanished. Many were curious when he pulled a cell phone from the man he was beating the Hell out of and a camera clow up revealed a text saying 'All Contracts Terminated'. And everyone cheered as the assassins all retreated as this meant no more blood would be spilt. Cheers could even be heard from those who had fought, along with some kisses and tight hugs. No one knew what the future had in store next, but they did know that thanks to a man with no respect for privacy, the world was forever changed.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys dug this and hopefully I pulled off Scott being motivational pretty well.**


End file.
